


Blue Balls Are No Fun

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, GidChell, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning bout of sex gets interrupted by work duties and the boys are not happy about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story with some hot GidChell sex!

When Gideon began to awake, the first thing he noticed was the warm breath on his neck, followed by the strong hand rubbing slowly down his chest and hips and then down to cup his balls. Warm kisses were being placed on the back of his neck, a strong thigh wedged between his legs. This was a hell of a way to wake up, he thought to himself. He sighed and snuggled back into the hard chest pressed up against him, stretching his neck to give better access to the pair of lips leaving a trail of fire along his neck and shoulder.

“Morning sleepy-head”, Mitchell chuckled, sucking Gideon’s earlobe into his mouth and nipping it.

Gideon inhaled sharply at the feeling of his earlobe being sucked on. God he loved that, not that he would admit it out loud. Although Mitchell seemed to pick up on it pretty quickly since he always made sure to do it.

Clearing his throat slightly, Gideon mumbled a raspy ‘mornin’, not really eager to get up and start the day. He’d rather just stay in bed. Mitchell’s hand was heading down south again and wrapped itself around Gideon’s cock, slowly rubbing up and then back down.

“Fuck Mitch,” he croaked, pushing into Mitchell’s hand. Gideon could swear he felt the smile on Mitchell’s face as he ran his tongue down between his shoulder blades. His hand worked its way back up his chest, rubbing over Gideon’s nipples and then up his throat. Grabbing his chin Mitchell twisted Gideon’s head around enough to kiss him deeply. Mitchell ran his tongue over Gideon’s lips, demanding entrance, and Gideon readily opened up for him. Their tongues tangled sensuously, slowly, tasting each other. Gideon could feel the rock hardness of Mitchell’s cock rubbing against his ass and he pushed back into even more.

“You want some of that?” Gideon whispered into Gideon’s hair. As Gideon pushed back onto him, Mitchell cupped his balls, squeezing gently, then running up his shaft and over the tip, using the precum to lube his hand as he stroked back down.

“Fuck, you know I do kid,” Gideon moaned.

Mitchell continued to stroke his cock and went back to Gideon’s ear lobe, sucking on it.

On the night table next to the bed, Gideon’s com unit beeped.

“Captain, you are needed ASAP in the armory.”

Gideon let out a massive sigh and a string of curses, Mitchell went dead weight onto Gideon, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Gideon ground out between clenched teeth.

Mitchell had wrapped his arm around Gideon’s waist and had his head somewhat on top of Gideon’s.

“Fuck them, Mitchell, keep going, _please_.”

Just as Mitchell starting stroking again, Gideon’s com beeped again, repeating the message.

As Gideon cursed up a streak about having blue balls, Mitchell laughed and rolled off of Gideon.

He slapped him on the ass as he got up out of bed, willing his hard on to relax.

“Up and at ‘em Captain! Time for work.”

Gideon flipped Mitchell the finger and threw a pillow at him as Mitchell sauntered butt naked into the bathroom to shower.

 *************************************

Talk about a day from hell, Gideon thought. After dealing with the disaster in the armory, he’d spent the next several hours in the sim room with a new rookie running the Camp David scenario. Gideon wasn’t sure where they had found this kid, but Gideon was surprised he hadn’t shot his own toes off. The kid was absolutely useless with a weapon, and had succeeded in killing more of Gideon’s men than he had the enemy. He’d finally dumped him on Joker and told Joker to deal with him before he went ape shit all over the kid. Joker wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with him, and by the looks on all of his “KIA” friendly fire victims, they weren’t eager to continue working with the kid either.

He got to follow that up with three hours of intel work that was mind numbing, and all he could think about was his morning wake up call, and how badly he wanted to finish it, then he’d have to sit even longer, using the desk as coverage as he willed a hard on to back down. Ilona at least had provided a little bit of distraction, but honestly he was more worried about her not catching a peek at his lap.

He had been tempted several times to find Mitchell and drag him into a closet somewhere to finish him off, but Mitchell had been stuck training new recruits on the grenade and target range and Gideon hadn’t seen him all day.

At around 6 that evening, Gideon was still working on intel when he got a text from Mitchell. His arm had started glitching and he had to head over to R&D to have it sorted out. Gideon had texted back, telling him he had more intel to go through anyways, and he’d see him when he got done in R&D.

At 8pm Gideon gave up. He was tired and hungry and just wanted a shower. He hadn’t heard from Mitchell so he assumed they were still working on his arm. They had just updated some of the components last week and some of them ended up being pretty buggy, causing the glitches.

He left the research area, nodding to the poor sod who had the night watch and headed to the mess hall. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a soda and ate as he walked back to his room. Just as he entered his com buzzed with a text from Mitchell.

“Just leaving RD, getting some grub & heading home.”

Gideon closed his door and removed his jacket, throwing it onto his small couch. He threw out his wrappers and soda can and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water to the shower, he undressed as the water heated up. He walked and stood under the hot spray, hands on the wall and head hanging down, letting the water hit his back.

He must’ve stood there for a few minutes because suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. It startled him and Gideon jumped, for a split second thinking he was being attacked.

Mitchell tightened his arms and whispered “shhh” into his ear. Gideon instantly relaxed into Mitchell’s embrace, letting his head fall back on to Mitchell’s shoulder. This was when Mitchell’s extra inches on Gideon’s height came in nicely.

When Mitchell had walked into their room and heard the shower, he instantly forgot about his food and began to strip. He’d been waiting all damn day to finish what he had started this morning. He had heard from Joker and Cortes about the colossal clusterfuck in the sim room earlier, and knew Gideon would probably be cranky. Dealing with new recruits and paperwork would always be more stressful to Gideon than a hellacious battle. He had plans to work that crankiness right out, and it involved the two of them and some shower sex. Thank god his arm was waterproof.

He stepped into the bathroom and saw Gideon with his hands braced on the wall, letting the water cascade down his back and over his tight ass. Mitchell instantly went hard, wanting a taste of that ass in a bad way. Mitchell eased the shower door open and stepped inside, wrapping his arms around Gideon, and in the process scaring the shit out of him. He instantly tightened his arms around Gideon and whispered in is ear, reassuring Gideon it was just Mitchell. When he felt Gideon relax into his chest, he began to massage Gideon’s muscles.

He started on Gideon’s chest, rubbing up against his rib cage and around to his lower back, then up his back to his shoulder. He dug in at the top of the shoulders and worked the muscles, trying to release some of the tension. Gideon had gone back to bracing himself on the shower wall and moaned out loud.

“Goddamn that feels good Mitch,” he said. Mitchell leaned in and kissed him just below his ear, where neck and shoulder meet, then brought his hands back down the sides to the lower back, squeezing his ass. Mitchell kneeled down and began to work the legs, massaging Gideon’s thighs and calves, even his ankles. Working his way back up to his trim waist, he used his strength to turn Gideon around so he was facing Mitchell.

Gideon looked down, and the sight of Mitchell kneeling in front of him just about did him in. Mitchell’s longish hair was slicked back from the water, and Gideon watched the water drip down from his face, down the column of his throat, and down his chiseled chest. Mitchell’s blue eyes were locked on his as he began working his strong hands back up his legs. Gideon loved his hands. These were hands that could snap a man’s neck without a second thought, yet could wring incredible pleasure out of Gideon with the softest touch. Mitchell was such a paradox at times. To most people, he seemed reserved, even shy. Yet Gideon knew it was only one side of him. The side Gideon was allowed to see was very self-confident, yet not to the extent of arrogance. He was playful, funny, and yet very much the alpha male in bed. He had a twisted sense of humor that Gideon could very much appreciate. Joker and Ilona were the only others who had seen who Mitchell truly was, other than his alpha ways in bed of course.

Still making eye contact with him, Gideon watched as Mitchell rubbed his hands up his legs to his waist. Mitchell cupped Gideon’s balls with one hand, the other wrapped around one of Gideon’s calves. Gideon’s eyes rolled back as Mitchell rolled his balls in his hand, then leaned in and took one into his mouth.

“Oh my fucking god,” he croaked out, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. With one arm behind him, bracing himself against the wall, Gideon brought the other to Mitchell’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Mitchell released Gideon’s sac and ran his tongue up the hard shaft, licking across the head and swirling his tongue around the underside of the head. Gideon’s fingers tightened automatically in Mitchell’s hair, and he had to focus on not ripping the poor boy’s hair out.

When Mitchell took his entire cock into his mouth though Gideon just about yanked his hair right out. Mitchell had him all the way to the hilt, then pulled back up to the tip, then all the way back down. It felt like heaven. Gideon let his head fall back and just reveled in the sensations of Mitchell’s hot mouth working his cock. He had his hands on Gideon’s hips and his fingers were digging into Gideon’s ass, spreading his cheeks and rubbing, then releasing them only to repeat the process. Gideon knew he wasn’t going to last long with this onslaught. Mitchell seemed to pick up on that because he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck even harder, his tongue working absolute magic as his lips created the perfect amount of suction and pressure.

Gideon could feel his release beginning and he leaned forward, putting both hands on Mitchell’s head and began to piston his hips.

“Fuck, Mitchell, I’m gonna cum. God your fucking mouth is magic,” he rasped as he fucked Mitchell’s mouth. Mitchell relaxed his jaw and allowed Gideon to take control, just holding on for the ride. He reached over and grabbed Gideon’s balls and tugged, and Gideon yelled. When he slid his thumb into Gideon’s tight hole, it threw him over the edge.

When Mitchell’s thumb hit his hole, Gideon saw stars. His balls tightened up painfully, shooting his hot cum into Mitchell’s throat as Gideon could only continue to pump his cock into Mitchell’s mouth while yelling “fuckfuckfuck!”

Mitchell continued to suck until he knew Gideon was done and felt him begin to soften slightly. Easing up off his knees he stood and pulled Gideon in for a deep kiss. He reached behind Gideon and switched off the water. Without releasing Gideon’s lips he reached up and pulled off the towel that had been thrown up over the edge of the shower wall. Gideon’s eye were glazy, and he was still breathing hard. Mitchell leaned in and kissed him again, then began to towel him off. He ran the towel over his head, towel-drying his hair, then over the front of his body. Mitchell turned him around and began to dry off his backside, then leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Gideon shivered, and it had nothing to do with being cold. After being dried off Mitchell pushed him into the room and onto to the bed. He climbed up over Gideon and began to kiss him hungrily. He attacked Gideon’s lips, throat and collar bone. He sucked on his nipples as Gideon reached up and took Mitchell’s cock into his hand and began to stroke him. Mitchell groaned into Gideon’s mouth as he took his lips again, and began to pump his hips into Gideon’s hands. Suddenly Mitchell sat up and climbed off of Gideon and said, “On your knees, now.” Gideon didn’t waste any time. He lowered himself in front of Mitchell and took his impressive cock into his mouth. Mitchell hissed and grabbed his head. “Yeah, that’s it, take it all in.” Mitchell didn’t move, letting Gideon do the work. Gideon was sucking hard, using hands, tongue and teeth to wring as much pleasure out of Mitchell as he could.

It was a massive turn on to see this man on his knees in front of him. This was not a submissive man by nature. He was ripped, tattooed, always in charge. Except with Mitchell. In here, in their private part of the world, Gideon was his. That a man of Gideon’s rank and stature would submit to him meant the world to Mitchell. Mitchell continued to watch Gideon work on his cock. His mouth was incredible. The things he could do with his tongue were unbelievable.

Mitchell ran his hand under Gideon’s chin, forcing him to stop and indicated for him to stand up. Gideon obeyed, bringing his hands up to Mitchell’s jaw line. They kissed, slowly, deeply. Mitchell’s hand ran up Gideon’s back, pulling him closer, and he ground his cock onto Gideon’s belly. Gideon was already hard again.

Pulling away, Mitchell said, “On the bed, all fours.” He reached into the night stand for the bottle of lube as Gideon got on the bed. Coating his cock with lube, he squirted some onto Gideon’s ass and began to work his tight hole.

“You want me here Gideon? Right here in your tight hole?” He slid a finger in, working the ring of tight muscles, getting them to open up and relax. Gideon arched his back and sucked in a breath, pushing back on Mitchell’s finger.

“Fuck yeah kid. I wanna feel your cock in there. It’s all I’ve thought about all day.”

Mitchell slid another finger in, slowly rubbing and massaging the opening. “You’re gonna feel my cock, don’t worry. I’ve been day dreaming about fucking this tight little ass all goddamn day. You ready for me, ready to feel me slide in?”

Gideon pushed back even hard and groaned. Mitchell removed his fingers, then grabbing his cock lined his head up to Gideon’s hole. He pushed in slowly as Gideon moaned out and gave him a second to adjust to his presence. When he felt Gideon relax and push into him, he pushed in until he was balls deep in his ass. Mitchell sighed in pleasure. God this felt good. Such a tight pressure on his cock, it was heavenly. With his hands on Gideon’s hips he began to pump in and out, maintaining a steady rhythm. This, this right here, Mitchell thought, was his idea of heaven.

“Oh god kid, fucking hell that feels good,” Gideon cried. Gideon began to push back harder against Mitchell. Mitchell leaned forward and grabbed Gideon’s cock which was hard as a rock again.

“You gonna come again babe? You want me to jack you off while I come inside your tight little ass?” Mitchell began to pump faster when Gideon nodded a yes, unable to talk. Soon Mitchell was fucking Gideon as hard as he could, his balls slapping up against Gideon’s. His hand was working Gideon’s cock just as hard and all Gideon could do was hold on to the bed sheets and enjoy the ride. It wasn’t long before Gideon could feel his balls begin to tighten up again.

“Shit Mitch, I’m gonna cum!” Mitchell pounded even harder, grunting with the effort.

“That’s it, you fucking cum. You’re about to feel all my hot seed shoot into your ass, or maybe I should pull out and fuck your mouth, make you swallow my load.” Gideon just kept moaning as Mitchell continued to fuck him hard and dirty. He loved it when Mitchell talked like this. Mitchell felt Gideon tighten up and knew he was going to explode, so with one hand still furiously jacking him off he used his other to grab him from the back of his neck and around his throat, slightly squeezing. Gideon roared as he shot his cum all over the bed and Mitchell found himself chasing his own release. He grabbed Gideon’s hips with both hands as his balls tightened and he shot into Gideon’s ass, pure bliss overcoming him.

Mitchell leaned over Gideon’s back, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out.

“Holy fuck Jack, that was incredible,” Gideon wheezed. Mitchell kissed him on the back then got up and went in to the bathroom to get a wet rag. He came back in and cleaned Gideon up and then himself. When he was done Gideon pulled him in for a soft kiss, then placed his forehead against Mitchell’s.

“Thank you,” Mitchell whispered. Gideon cupped his cheek and then placed another kiss on his lips, knowing Mitchell was coming down off the power and sex high and would need comforting and assurance.

“Any goddamn time Jack,” he chuckled. As Mitchell took the rag back into the bathroom Gideon pulled back the sheets on the bed and climbed in. When Mitchell came back in he turned off the light and, seeing Gideon in bed and holding up the sheets for him, climbed in.

“Come here big guy,” Gideon murmured and Mitchell snuggled up against him, putting his head under Gideon’s chin and nuzzling him, his arm going around Gideon’s waist. Gideon brought his arm over Mitchell’s and began to stroke his hair and whispered “I love you”. He felt Mitchell completely relax into him and nuzzle in even more and heard him return the sentiment. After another minute Gideon heard the soft snore that said Mitchell was asleep. Smiling into his hair, Gideon kissed his head and closed his eyes and followed him in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave me some comments!


End file.
